Pyridobenzodiazepines (which are stated to have ulcus inhibitory, secretion inhibitory, antitussive and, in part, antiemetic action) and their compositions are considered in U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,380 and No. 3,743,734, respectively, whereas substituted benzodiazepinones with antidepressant and analgesic actions are referred to in U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,430. Substituted thienobenzodiazepines with analgesic action are mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,269. Thienobenzodiazepinones which have new interesting pharmacological actions have now been found.